


Three Way

by werewolfsaz



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confusing but wonderful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gem1n12505](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gem1n12505/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Втроем](https://archiveofourown.org/works/675674) by [Heidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel)



> For Donna Mezza, hope this isok hunni =)  
> I apologise if this isn't very good. My pain meds are messing me up but it wouldn't leave me alone lol  
> Comments always welcome  
> Enjoy

When Danny first met Mick St John he knew he could fall into bed with the man and stay there, quite happily, for a long time. But as wonderful as Mick was, sweet and funny, he wasn't what Danny was looking for. They spent a week flirting while Mick, a private detective, helped the NJPD with a case. Several times they had come close to just giving in to all the sexual tension but each time, one or the other would back off. Danny was perfectly alright admitting that he jerked off in the shower to images of Mick's lithe, milk white body rubbing against his own golden skin. He often found himself staring at the taller man's pale throat, long dark hair and piercing eyes. But he couldn't bring himself to go the extra step and sleep with him. Danny was after a real relationship, not a quick fling and they both knew that's all it would ever be between them. When Mick had to return home he had swept Danny into his strong, strangely cool arms and kissed him until the lack of oxygn had caused the blond to go light headed. Then he had vanished, no address, no phone number and there were more Mick St John's in the world than Danny had ever imagined. Hoping he hadn't let something amazing slip way, Danny had turned towards the future.

Six months later, walking home from another disasterous date Danny crashed into his future. It was standing outside the blond detective's apartment building with wide shoulders, short dark hair, beautifully defined muscles and an ass that wouldn't quit. Ignoring Tall, Dark and Sexy, trying to slip round him to get inside, Danny was surprised when a cool hand landed on his arm. Jerking away, he overbalanced on the steps and fell. Strong arms caught him, spinning him so he was pressed against the wall, face buried in the man's throat.  
"Are you alright?" TD&S asked, lips pressed to Danny's ear.  
"Are you planning to smother me?" he demanded, voice a little high as the smell of the man's skin seeped into him. His muscles relaxed involuntarily and his arms tried to creep round the tall man's waist. Before the blond detective embarrassed himself, his saviour stepped back, smiling down into sapphire eyes. Shock rippled though Danny.  
"Mick!" he exclaimed before realising his mistake. While this man could be Mick's twin, there were differences that proved it was definately not the PI. For starters, this man had short, dark hair, was more heavily muscled, had slightly sharper features and his eyes were deep hazel.  
"No, my name's Steve. Steve McGarrett. Nice to meet you."  
"Danny Williams, likewise." Realising he was still nestled in a stranger's arms, Danny wriggled free, brushing a hand down his clothes. "Sorry for calling you Mick. It's just that you're the spitting image of someone I know."  
"No problem," Steve grinned. "People always get us confused. Mick's my cousin."

"That explains it," Danny grinned back. His stomach felt odd and fluttery, heart pounding faster. He saw Steve's pupils dilate, just the tiniest hint of blue green surrounding the blackness of his eyes. It made the blond man's cock sit up and take notice. Embarrassed by his reaction, Danny began walking back up the steps.  
"So, here for a visit?" he managed to ask.  
"Actually I'm looking at an apartment here."  
"Yeah? I think the only one going is in the basement."  
"Works for me," Steve muttered. Danny shot him a curious look before opening the door.  
"Mr Fasiton's apartment is right there. He's the super. I uh... Hope you like the apartment." With a last look, Danny jogged up the stairs, leaving Steve to get an apartment in this building, whatever the cost.  
When Mick had mentioned the gorgeous blond he'd met in New Jersey, Steve had thought nothing of it. Not until he had come across a picture. It was a candid of a sturdy, heavy muscled blond with golden skin, dancing blue eyes and a smile that turned Steve to mush. Knowing full well it was probably the stupidest thing he had ever done, bar one, he set off to track down Danny Williams and protect him from all the evils of the world. He had not expected, on finding this perfect man, that he would instantly want to drag him inside, slam him against the wall and ravish him so completely. One way or another, he would have Danny.

Living in the same apartment building as Steve was turning out to be hellish in a way Danny had never expected. Everytime he saw the tall, dark man, he wanted nothing more than to drop to his knees and suck his cock. They had been out for coffee lots, dinner a few times though Steve didn't really eat anything. Each time it had ended in breath stealing kisses, sneaky gropes and Danny's fevrent hope that, this time, Steve would say yes when the blond invited him in. This was one of those nights.  
"Come on, babe," Danny begged, fingers kneeding the firm muscles of Steve's ass, nipping the taller man's lips. "Come in. I'll make it worth you while."  
"I can't, Danny," Steve groaned, unable to stop his hips bucking against the blond. "It would be a really bad idea."  
"Why?" Danny whispered, letting his tongue trace the shell of Steve's ear. With a heart felt moan, Steve pulled away, leaning on the opposite wall, panting. Danny felt his heart lurch sickenly.  
"You don't want to sleep with me," he stated, hurt marking his handsome face. Steve grabbed him, pulling the small blond into a hug.  
"I want nothing more than to take you to bed and fuck that tight little bubble butt of yours til you scream. But... There's some things you don't know about me."  
"So tell me," Danny demanded, pushing away. Clearly struggling, Steve could only shake his head mutely, face sad. Frustrated anger rose in the blond detective and he shoved open his door.  
"Fine, whatever." And with that he disappeared into his apartment, slamming the door behind him. When Steve slipped into his own home, he found his cousin sat on the couch, drink in hand, smirking. The smirk faded, however, when he took in Steve's body language.

"What happened?"  
"What do you think? Nothing! I want him so fucking much, Mick, but I can't because if I vamp out in the middle I might kill him or turn him or he'll run away screaming..."  
"Whoa, easy cuz, calm down," Mick chuckled. "If I learnt anything about Danny from our time together, it's that he is a very open minded guy. And I watched you two tonight, he's totally in to you. Much more than he was with me."  
"So, what? I should just go up there and say 'hey, Danny, the reason I haven't fucked you brains out yet is because I'm a vampire and I'm afraid I'll bite you in the throes of passion'?" he demanded, angrily. Mick nodded thoughtfully.  
"That's about it, yeah."  
Steve stared, disbelieving, at his cousin.  
"You're serious!"  
"Do you want me to tell him?" Mick offered, flicking his long fringe back. "Danny and I always got along well. Maybe I could break him into the whole idea? God knows, I wouldn't mind a shot at that ass," he purred.  
"Watch it," Steve snarled.  
"Come on, we'll tell him together." Mick flowed to his feet and drifted up the stairs before Steve could object.  
"Fuck!" he snapped, rushing after him. He caught up with Mick just as he knocked on Danny's door. The blond yanked it open, blinking in surprise as he was face with the near identical cousins.

"Hey, gorgeous," Mick greeted. "Can we come in? It's time we talked about what's going on."  
"Uh, sure, come in," Danny offered, confused. Mick sat gracefully in a chair, watching as Steve and Danny gazed at each other, lust clear on both their faces but tempered by genuine affection. Mick could see that these two were on the way to being madly in love. He knew that if it was going to work, Danny needed to know everything.  
"I'm going to cut to the chase here. We're vampires."  
Looking from one to the other, eyebrows raised, Danny snorted.  
"Sure you are. And I'm the tooth fairy. Get out."  
"You're clearly going to be difficult so we'll have to show you. Steve?"  
Standing next to each other, facing the blond, the cousins closed their eyes and let the monster loose. Danny staggered back, horrified. Steve dived forward, grabbing him, forcing him to look at the tall man's transformation. Hazel eyes had turned white, ringed blood red. His pale skin was even paler and sharp fangs protruded from his mouth.  
"Danny... Please..." Steve begged, hands resting lightly on the blond's arms. "This is why I kept saying no. I was afraid..."  
Danny slapped his hand over the pale, chapped lips, glaring into the monsterous eyes. He studied the man n front of him then strode over to examine Mick. For several minutes after he stood in the kitchen, eyes on the floor, thinking. The cousins changed back, waiting in an odd sort of limbo. Danny hadn't screamed and run, he hadn't panicked or demanded they leave. In fact, he had examined Steve thoroughly, eyes, teeth, fingers, skin.

"Have you both fed?" Danny asked from the door. Mick nodded, silently studying the handsome blond. He saw resolve, determination and lust on the expressive face and a thrill ran through him. Good things lurked in the vampire's future.  
"Yes, I keep a supply at home. Why?"  
"So, if you lost control and bit me, you wouldn't kill me?"  
"I don't think so," Steve replied slowly.  
"Good. In the bedroom, both of you, and strip off."  
Wild arousal burst through Steve, like a cresting wave. Vampire speed and strength had never been more of blessing as Steve shook his jeans and shirt off, like a dog shaking off water. Mick followed at a more lesiurely pace, folding his clothes over a chair before jumping on the bed, bouncing Steve like he was a child. A small cough brought their attention to the doorway, where Danny stood naked as the day he was born, full erection bobbing in front of him. He climbed onto the bed between them, rubbing himself along their cool bodies, kissing any skin that came close to his lips. Both Steve and Mick began to moan softly as the smaller man, the man who was like the sun to their shadows, began fondling them, lips still moving over their chests, shoulders, necks and mouths.

Pulling up, the blond gazed down at them, hand slipping round behind himself as the vampires caressed his hard cock, kissed his body, traced patterns with their tongues and fingers.  
"I prepared myself, in case Steve did come home with me tonight," he grunted. His fingers gripped the base of the butt plug, gently tugging, moaning as it stretched his hole again.  
"This is what's going to happen," he husked. "Steve, you are going to bite my neck and then ram your cock in my ass. And you," he turned to Mick. "You're going to bite my shoulder then fuck my mouth. This is a one time deal. After this, I expect honesty and faithfulness from you Steven. I'm sorry, Mick, I care about you, just not enough to be with you like I want to be with Steve. This is to get you out of my system. Now, less gawking, more action." And with that, Danny dropped back on the bed, hovering over Mick, turning his head to give Steve better access to his neck, baring his ass for him to do with as he wanted. With matching groans, the cousins fell on the muscular blond man, fangs piercing his sun kissed skin, tongues swirling through the blood.

"Oh, Jesus fuck!" Danny cried as the pleasure of the bites burst over him. The feel of the vampires mouths on him, their bodies writhing above and below, made his already hard cock even harder.  
"Now! Fuck me now!" he cried, thrusting his hips back at Steve, scrambling back to reach Mick's throbbing member. He licked it from base to tip, groaning as Steve stretched his hole, the vibration down Mick's cock making him buck up, pushing his dick further into the blond's welcoming mouth. Sucking on the heavy length of one vampire's cock, muffled Danny's gasps and cries as Steve eased into the tightness of the blond's ass.  
"I'm not sure I'll last long," Mick gasped, thrusting deep into Danny's throat. Steve's hips moved even faster, rocking the smaller man between his dick and his cousin's.  
"Me either," he groaned as Danny tightened his inner muscles. A sharp cry and a drawn out groan, marked Mick's climax. The sounds of Danny swallowing, Mick's deep, rumbling moans and the slap of skin on skin was enough to push Steve over the edge. With a roar, he came hard, rainbow lights bursting behind his eyes.  
"Don't drift off, cuz," Mick ordered with a smirk. "The lovely Danny has not found relief yet."  
Sharing a wicked smile, they flipped the blond on his back and bent to his heavy, swollen cock. Together, tongues tangling, lips touching in almost kisses, the vampires cousins brought the blond detective to the most powerful orgasm of his life so far. Once they had licked the cum off his skin, the vampires snuggled down on either side of Danny, content.  
"Maybe, one day... We could try that again?" Danny asked shyly. With identical winks, Mick and Steve replied simultaniously.  
"Maybe."


End file.
